The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Zantedeschia aethiopica and is hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Royal Princess’. ‘Royal Princess’ represents a new herbaceous perennial grown for use as a potted plant and cut flower.
The new cultivar was derived from a controlled breeding program by the Inventor in Maarssen, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new cultivars of Zantedeschia with high bulb multiplication rates and flowers with high yields, long vase lives, and unique colors. The Inventor made a cross in May of 2006 between the unpatented cultivar ‘Pink Persuasion’ as the female parent and an unnamed and unpatented proprietary plant in the Inventor's breeding program, seedling no. 0673, as the male parent. The Inventor selected ‘Royal Princess’ in August of 2008 as a single unique plant amongst the seedlings that resulted from the above cross.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished under the direction of the Inventor by tuber division in 2009 in Breezand, The Netherlands. Asexual propagation by tuber division and tissue culture has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.